For the win of Takumi's heart
by NowiFate
Summary: This is a story about the Hoshidan Royal guy named Takumi and his two retainers, Oboro and Hinata. Who both honestly have a secret crush on their liege Takumi! The first two paths are done so feel free to read! It's almost not based on the in game conversations so this story doesn't really contain spoilers for any route.
1. Chapter 1 The Same Crush

**Oboro and Hinata X Takumi**

 **This is the story about the Hoshidan Royal Takumi and his two retainers. Who both honestly have a secret crush on their liege!**

It was the bright morning of a new day in the middle of the war between Hoshido and Nohr, when Oboro woke up early to take care of the breakfast for the camp. She had to cook for a lot of people, and it's not Oboro-like to do that sloppy. She also wanted to make one's breakfast even better than all others, Lord Takumi's.

"Ohhh! No! This egg isn't perfect either! This one will be for Hinata then!" Oboro said to herself. "Lord Takumi's egg has to be perfect! This time he'll notice how much I care about him!"

While she said that Hinata came in and said: "Nyaaaah, morning Oboro! I see you got up early today as well?"

"Yeah, I did…" she answered.

"Hmmm, that smells good! I want one of those!"

As he reaches out for the egg Oboro punches him and tells him to back off. "That egg is perfect! This one is for lord Takumi! And you'll have to wait until the others wake up. Don't be so selfish!"

Hinata looks down and says: "Yeah you're right, our liege deserves a perfect egg after all he did for us…"

Oboro continues to cook breakfast for the rest of the camp, while Hinata goes outside to practise his skills with the katana some more. More and more people woke up and Oboro almost finished cooking all the breakfast. Then Takumi came downstairs. Immediatly after Hinata spotted him he raced inside to have a seat next to his liege. Oboro noticed him doing so, and she wanted the other seat next to Takumi, so she quickly finished the cooking and Jakob went to serve everybodies eggs. Oboro got the other seat next to him and everybody started eating.

"Hmmm, love these eggs Oboro! You did a really good job!" Takumi praised Oboro.

"Ohh, well lord Takumi, i-it is a great pleasure to hear you say that! I really did my best on this!" said Oboro while she tried to hide her blushing.

"Well," Takumi said "I'm really full, I'm gonna get my weapons so we can train some as I promised to Hinata."

"Oh yeah! I've been waiting for this!" Hinata responded.

Takumi went upstairs and so did the others, while Jakob and Felicia stayed to clean the table. Oboro and Hinata were the only ones left sitting on the table.

"Why didn't you invite me too? You know how much I love training with Takumi… and you…"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have some one-on-one time with Lord Takumi, it has been a while since we were together without you."

"Then I want some one-on-one time with lord Takumi as well!" said Oboro a little angrily.

"Jeez.. try to keep calm Oboro! You don't want to have your secret crush too obvious!"

"What?"Oboro said "How do you even know that?"

"Oh! So it is true! I didn't even know but now I do! That's why you're so jealous of me all the time when I train with lord Takumi!"

Oboro didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent for while. After a couple of deadly quiet seconds she said: "Well yeah… I really do like him…Is it so obvious?"

Hinata ignored her question: "Well anyway, your crush is waiting for me so we can spend some quality time together, so I gotta go.

Hinata runs outside while Oboro screams "You jerk!" as loud as possible so that Hinata would still hear it.

Hinata arrived at the place where they were gonna train, and Takumi was right on time.

"Hey Takumi! Ready to train some?" After he said that they started to train a bit, give eachother hints on how to increase the impact of the weapon and sparred to finish their training. They both were very sweaty.

Hinata asked: "Hey lord Takumi?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Of course we are! We have been for a really long time now!"

"So you're happy with me as your retainer? And how about Oboro?"

"Yeah Hinata, I'm happy with both of you! You fight bravely and are really good friends! I'm proud to call you my retainers!"

"Hey thanks man! S-sorry I meant lord Takumi!"

"Haha don't worry my friend!"

"So… we all have favorites, and I'm your favorite retainer right?"

"W-why do you ask me? I'm not gonna tell you, if I choose one of you two as my favorite, the other will be sad! I don't want you two to fight any more than you do right now!"

"Yeah sorry lord Takumi, I shouldn't have asked that…"

They both went inside where Oboro stood.

"Hey lord Takumi!" She said with a happy face. "Hey… Hinata" She said with sarcasm in her voice. "I have polished the armour, washed your clothes and sharpened your weapons lord Takumi!"

"Well thank you Oboro! You're a good help!" Takumi said.

Oboro blushed, like she did with every compliment Takumi gave her.

Hinata quickly said: "You're totally red! You never blush that much when I give you a compliment? It's like you're in love with lord Takumi?"

Oboro fake laughed really hard, so hard that it made Hinata's whole statement awkward.

"Well, I'll see you guys later…" Takumi said while he left upstairs.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Oboro said furious.

"Just asking something…" Hinata replied.

"IN FRONT OF LORD TAKUMI? You shouldn't have done that!" Oboro grabbed her Naginata and ran towards Hinata.

"Wow! Oboro chill!" as soon as he realized she wouldn't stop he ran away from Oboro and Oboro kept chasing him.

After that Oboro had chased him for twenty minutes she gave up.

"Phew… that was close…" Hinata said. "Why don't you go tell him the truth anyway?"

"That would be… embarrasing… I'm his retainer remember?"

"Well Yeah, but he is kind of cute so I do understand that you have a crush on our liege…" He tried to avoid eye contact with Oboro while saying that.

"Yeah, he totally is cute!" Oboro said.

"Especially when he smiles… that bright smile…" They both said at the same time.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Oboro said. "You're looking at his cute smile as well?"

"Well, yeah it's hard not to notice! I see him every day remember?"

"But you just said his CUTE smile! You think he's cute too?"

"Well yeah! One day when we were younger I had lost a friend in battle. I was so sad, and lord Takumi noticed it and he came to me, telling me it's okay. He even let me hug him and cry on his shoulder…"

"WAIT, lord Takumi gave you a hug? How did it feel? Was it warm? Is he good at cuddling?"

"Keep your calm Oboro, and yeah, it was the best hug ever. I'll never forget that moment of us together!"

"Ugh! I'm so jealous! I always dreamed of hugging lord Takumi! I knew it would be warm!" Oboro got lost in thoughts while thinking about it. "Does this mean that you have a crush on him too?"

"…"

"Hinata?"

"Well I don't know… I would love to hug him again…"

Then a long silence came. Everybody making up their minds, thinking about what the other just said. Then they suddenly both said: "LORD TAKUMI WILL BE MINE!"

They stared in eachothers eyes, furious, fighting for the heart of their true loves.

"I have been cooking every morning for lord Takumi!" Oboro said.

"I helped him when he almost fell off a cliff, I got to hold his soft hand!" Hinata said.

"I have designed his clothes for the Royal feast!"

"I got the seat next to him at that Royal feast!"

"And I asked him for a dance, and we danced for almost 3 minutes!"

"We have had sleepovers when we were younger. We stayed up whole night, but that morning he fell asleep in my arms!"

"Ugh! I want lord Takumi to fall asleep in MY arms!"

"Not gonna happen! I'm his best friend!"

"Looks like someone is gonna get friendzoned then! He never called me his best friend, so maybe he thinks of us more as friends!" Oboro said highly of herself.

Hinata kept quiet. He didn't know what to say. Then he said: "Well if he would have a crush on YOU, then why didn't he ask you out yet?"

"Nghh, I could ask the same to YOU Hinata!"

"Well, you know how lord Takumi can be shy sometimes!" Hinata said back.

"That means both of us have no idea who lord Takumi loves! He doesn't even look gay, he just looks cool and very cute, unlike you!"

"Hey that's not nice to say! You never know! At least I don't make my feelings so obvious!"

After some more brawling they split up. Hinata went outside, and Oboro went to her room. Hinata thought about what Oboro said.

"I don't even know if I have any chance, Maybe he isn't even interested in a GUY at all… And if he even were, then I still wouldn't know if he was interested in me…"

After saying that to himself he went into the woods to go for a walk.

While Hinata was walking Oboro thought about what Hinata said.

"Well IF he has feelings for me as well, then why wouldn't he have told me… I mean, it's not difficult to notice my feelings for him. If I knew he had feelings for me and I had feelings for him… I would at least have flirted some…" She said to herself.

When Oboro had stopped being said she went downstairs again. After a minute she noticed that Hinata came inside again. Hinata noticed Oboro, and they had eye contact, but they both knew it was better to not say a word.

Then Hinata thought: Well, I have feelings for him, and I may not be sure if he is interested in me, but I'm not sure he doesn't either! Ha, I could just try! What could go wrong?

Oboro was cleaning the table while she thought: Pfft, Maybe he is just shy. Or he's playing hard-to-get! I still have a chance! I could at least try it!

Hinata said to Oboro: "Hey Oboro? Do you know for sure that lord Takumi isn't interested in guys?"

Oboro looked up and said:"Uhh, no. I never heard him talking about guys, nor about girls..."

"HAHA! So I still have a chance!" He said happy. "I should ask him if he wants to go on a... you know... date?"

"Yeah, haha... a date with lord Takumi..." said Oboro dreamy. "Wait what? You're planning to ask lord Takumi out?"

Hinata answered: "Yeah, why not. I'm just gonna see if I have a chance at all! I wanna ask him to climb a mountain with me, just us, together!"

"Is that truly the most romantic thing you can think of Hinata?"

"You know how much lord Takumi likes to train, it will make us fit... and alone..." He puts his dirty hands on the table Oboro was just cleaning and he started leaning over the table to look more intimidating.

"Ohh stop it! Your plan is one big failure! I'll ask lord Takumi to go to town with me for shopping and we could have a drink there. Much better for such a warm day!" Oboro gave a nasty look and started leaning over the table as well.

"Wow Oboro! I gotta admit that's a good idea! But I'm gonna ask lord Takumi out!"

"No way! He's mine today! This weather is perfect for a day in down, just me and lord Takumi...!"

Takumi and his older brother Ryoma come downstairs together. Takumi notices his retainers. Hinata and Oboro both look back and try to wave at him as cute as possible. When they turn around again they stare in each other's eyes. They knew exactly what the other was thinking by the way the look in their eyes. The only thing they thought was: Takumi is coming with ME today!


	2. Chapter 2 Unfair Hope

Takumi and Ryoma stood on the end of the stairs. Oboro and Hinata were leaning over the table staring in eachothers eyes. Ryoma had no idea what this was about nor had Takumi. They looked at eachother and both shrugged.

"Oh I'm so ready for this!" Oboro whispered so only Hinata could hear it. "I'm gonna ask him out and we're gonna spend that day in town!"

"Do you really believe that, Oboro?" Hinata responded. "I don't know if lord Takumi likes shopping so much? Last time I checked not a lot of guys actually enjoy that."

"T-there is a point of truth in that... But he'd do it for me if he really thinks I'm special!"

Takumi interrupted: "Guys... what exactly are you doing? This is a little awkward..."

Hinata and Oboro jumped up upon hearing that and smiled like noting had happened.

"Nothing wrong lord Takumi! We're all right!" Hinata said with an artificially happy voice.

"Yeah, there is no need to feel awkward right now!" Oboro said.

"... Well Ryoma and I are going to town today, we're gonna buy some weapons and then maybe drink something in town. Maybe you two could gather some herbs together in the woods?" Takumi said.

"Yeah, sure lord Takumi! I...- I mean WE will always do whatever to help you!" Oboro said.

"That's right! Have fun!" Hinata said.

Ryoma and Takumi left to town. Hinata and Oboro kept watching him while he was leaving and when we went around the corner the drama begun.

"I wanted to be the one to go to town with him!"Oboro whined.

"Oh, shoot! I was gonna ask him to go climb that mountain!" Hinata said out loud.

"Now he's going to have that drink with Ryoma and not with me! And the worst part is that I have to spend this day, which was meant to be a romantic one, with YOU!"

They both whined some more and then got ready to gather some herbs. They went to the woods to gather the ones Takumi always wanted. They were very far into the woods, so when they finally had the herbs they needed, it was early sunset. They didn't talk a lot on their way, nor in the woods nor on the way back.

"Well, Are you jealous?" Oboro then asked.

"Of Ryoma?" Hinata asked back.

"Yeah... I know you really wanted to have that walk with lord Takumi..."

"Well, being jealous is not really usefull, but yeah I'm kind of sad that we didn't go walking... You must feel bad as well... right?"

"Yeah, this day would have been perfect for a romantic day... That day that I have been dreaming of for so long..."

They both looked down and that was the last thing they said to eachother before arriving at the camp again. When they arrived the dinner was almost ready to be served. Jakob had cooked. Takumi was sitting at the table already. With Ryoma on the seat left to his and Azura on the seat right to his.

"And our seats are taken, great!" Every person could tell that those words from Oboro were pure sarcasm.

They sat down on random other seats, far away from Takumi. They finished dinner without saying anything. Except for things like: "Yeah, here is the salt" or "Can I have those Daikon" and "thanks" every now and then. The day went over and everybody in the camp went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Perfect Day

The next morning Oboro woke up with a feeling that said: _Today is it! This is your chance! Take it, or leave it!_ She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her nicest pieces of clothing. "This matches this the most and, Oh! This bracelet is so cute! It totally IS the finishing touch to this outfit! Lord Takumi HAS to notice this!" 

On the other side of the camp Hinata woke up a little later. He had thought about yesterday whole night. "It's now or never Hinata! Let's show lord Takumi how awesome I am!" He grabbed the first clothes he saw and put them on. When he was about to leave the room he thought of something: "Oh, shoot! I gotta shine the brightest today! I'll show lord Takumi what I'm capable of! I'm a nice guy! I can take care of myself and my looks!" Whit a smile as bright as it possibly could he went downstairs. He whistled his favorite song and greeted everybody he saw on his way. Then he saw Oboro looking in the mirror. 

"Hey Oboro! If you want lord Takumi, well, you'll have to try your hardest! Today is gonna be my day!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Oboro said while looking in the mirror. She barely heard what Hinata said but didn't want to lose her focus so she didn't ask what he said. Hinata went further and Oboro finally got the perfect outfit together. "Oh yes! This is it! I finally have the perfect outfit!" 

Takumi walked past her door. "Oh, good morning Oboro! That really does seem the perfect outfit! It looks very stylish and it looks great on you!" 

"Thank you lord Takumi! I always try to look cool, I mean, I am the retainer of such a cool person! I need to reflect your coolness! Haha!" 

"Haha, thank you Oboro! I'll be downstairs, see you later!" 

Takumi left and Oboro closed the door so nobody would hear her. Then she made a scream of happiness. "I knew he'd notice it! Haha!" 

When Takumi went downstairs he saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata, good morning!" 

"Hey lord Takumi! I have a feeling that this is gonna be a wonderful day!" 

"Good! I was hoping it would be nice weather again today!" 

"Yeah! Maybe we could do something together!" 

"Oh...?" Takumi said with a little bit of hasitation. 

"Uhhh... we could climb a mountain together! That would sharpen our condition! But only if you want to?" 

"Yeah sounds pretty cool! I'll look forward to it!" Takumi nodded and went to see what was for breakfast today. 

Hinata was pretty happy. Their moment together would be today. He started imagining what it would be like: A hot day... He and his crush climbing a mountain... Maybe it would be so hot for Takumi that he would be sweaty... and then he had to... 

"Hinata?" 

He had to... 

"Hinata? Hello?" 

Hinata opened his eyes and saw Oboro leaning over him. "Day dreaming again?" she said. "Probably about lord Takumi again, right?" she grinned. 

"Oh yeah, we're gonna climb that mountain today! I asked him and he thought it was a wonderfull idea!" 

"Soooo... I guess he doesn't know about your romantic intentions does he?" Oboro said still grinning. 

"N-no... It's not important... This is a start." 

"I wasn't planning to let my chances go away." Oboro said. "I'm about to ask him to go to town with me this evening. Just to go to the bazaar after dinner, and drink something after that! It will be so romantic!" 

Oboro walked to Takumi. "Hey Takumi, I heard you and Hinata were gonna climb a mountain?" 

"Yes," Takumi said, "he said it would be good for our condition." 

Oboro grinned again and said: "For your condition? Oh, I see. Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the bazaar after dinner? It would be good for us to relaxe a bit. We could go buy stuff and they maybe drink something from one of those cute shops?" 

"I think you're right, we do need some time to relax! Maybe Hinata would like to come too?" 

"Uhhhhhh... NOOOoooo! I just asked him and he was planning to train some after dinner. Right Hinata?" Oboro looked with a begging face at Hinata. 

"Oh yeah, sorry I had plans already." 

Oboro signed: Thank you! to Hinata. And she looked back at Takumi. "I'll come seek for you after dinner, all right?" 

"Sure Oboro, see you then!" 

They all went to have breakfast. Hinata as well as Oboro imagined what their special time with lord Takumi would be like. So deep that Oboro forgot to eat at all. Hinata imagined him and Takumi walking on the mountain again: 

"Phew lord Takumi! This is quite challenging!" Hinata said while he was climbing with Takumi next to him. 

"Yeah! I know! And you don't need to say 'lord' now. When it's just the two of us, you don't have to behave so formal." 

"Cool, Takumi!" 

"Well, now that we're alone anyway... I want to confess something!" 

"You can tell me anything friend!" Hinata said while he tried to hide his blushing. 

"I always thought you were cute..." 

"What do you mean Takumi?" Hinata quickly said with open mouth. 

"You heard me! I like you, no, in fact I love you!" 

"Wow Takumi! Is that true? Because I always had feelings for you! I just didn't knew I had them for a very long time!" 

"I'm really glad to hear that! Let's just stop walking for a moment. I want to see the beautiful sight together with you! Let's sit down for a minute." said Takumi. 

Hinata nodded and they sat down. Takumi putted his hand on Hinata's and they both blushed. 

Takumi reached out for him... it was almost like he wanted a kiss... 

Hinata then remembered that they were still eating breakfast. Almost every plate was empty. He only had two bites. Only one plate was still full, Oboro's plate. She was staring at her plate like she had forgotten everything and was totally lost in thoughts. She daydreamed about what their evening at the bazaar would be like: 

"Hey Lord Takumi! You gotta see this! It's so stylish!" 

Takumi came to Oboro and said: "Wow! Stylish indeed! You should try that dress on, to see if it fits you!" 

"Yeah, how clever of you!" Oboro said and she walked to the dressing room. When an old man said to her: 

"You have a good style young lady. If it doesn't fit, we have more sizes hanging there" He pointed at the different sizes. 

"Thank you." Oboro said and she went to the dressing room to try the dress. "Stylish! Let's see what lord Takumi thinks of it!" She walked out of the dressing room and showed it to Takumi while he was staring with an open mouth. 

Takumi said: "Oboro... you truly look beautiful in that! It seems to be made for you! And it makes your eyes look even more charming than always!" He blushed a little bit. 

"Thank you lord Takumi!" She whispered to herself: "Don't faint of joy now! Don't faint!" 

"I'll pay this one for you!"Takumi said. 

"Thanks!" 

They walked some more on the market and then they reached town square. It was sunset so it looked beautiful. Oboro looked at Takumi. Takumi looked back at Oboro. When she noticed him looking back she nervously looked down. 

"Is something wrong Oboro?" Takumi asked. 

"Yeah, I should have told you before..." She replied. 

"What?" Takumi said. 

"That I..." 

Takumi interrupted. He said: "That you love me too?" 

"Y-you too? What do you mean lord Takumi?" 

"You don't need to say 'lord' now. When it's just the two of us, you don't have to behave so formal." 

"Oh Sure, Takumi..." 

"I know that you have feelings for me! And... I love you too!" 

"...BUT how did you know?" 

"Shhh, Oboro." He put his finger on her lips. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we love eachother. Let's enjoy this beautiful moment together, just you and me. Looking at the sunset." 

"Y-yes, I'm just still so shocked! I'm so happy!" 

"We can be happy together...!" Takumi kneels. 

Oboro looked even more shocked! "Are you asking me to... to marry you?" 

"..." 

Oboro's hand slipped and she fell with her face in her breakfast. Everyone looked at her. Many people were grinning, but Takumi came to her and asked if everything was all right? 

"Y-yeah I'm fine... There is food all over my face, right...?" 

"Yep..." Takumi said. 

Hinata came to her with a towel and gave it to her. "Yikes, that damaged your reputation" 

Oboro wiped off the food and looked at Takumi and Hinata. "Thanks Hinata, and you too lord Takumi, for worrying." 


	4. Chapter 4 Snuggling On The Summit

This was it. Hinata's special moment. He stood outside waiting for Takumi, the guy he had a secret crush on. They were about to climb a mountain together, Hinata had romantical intentions, but he would see how things went.

It was a hot day and actually a little too hot for climbing a mountain. But this was the best chance he had. He wore casual clothes, which he thought made him look kind of cute. Thinking about the idea he had to blush, but he did all he could to hide that. Then the moment came! Takumi came around the corner and he saw Hinata standing there, looking the cutest he could, ready for a journey he had always dreamed of.

"Hey Hinata, I see you're wearing normal clothes today?" He said.

"Hey lord Takumi! I thought it would be too hot for my armor... but you're just in time!" He said smiling.

"Cool!"

Hinata and Takumi started climbing the mountain. They didn't talk a lot, only things like: "Watch out, there is a rock that sticks out." Then Hinata tried to break the silence.

"Nice weather, huh?"

"Yeah," Takumi answered "just a little too hot for climbing a mountain..."

"It tests our courage! So it's only good that it's a little too hot!"

"Yeah I suppose so..."

...Silence came again... but this time it was Takumi who broke it: "I like to see you wearing casual clothes, it's something different."

"Thanks lord Takumi! Now you can see what my normal style is, do you like it?" Hinata realized that this question could make things awkward. "I mean would you wear this too?"

"No... but I do like it on you." Takumi said while Hinata tried to hide his red face. Takumi looked at the top of the mountain. "This is quite a long trip, I wonder if we'll make it for dinner."

"Wow, thanks lord Takumi! I think we'll have enough time, we even have enough time to rest, I brought some snacks!"

"Cool! But you don't need to say 'lord' now. When it's just the two of us, you don't have to behave so formal."

Hinata thought: This happened in my dream as well! Things are going the way I wanted! "Sure, I'll call you just Takumi then, Takumi!" He raised his eyebrow as he said that, and Takumi laughed.

They looked at eachother, this time Hinata took the time to observe Takumi's face: He had cute, silver looking hair that shined when it was exposed to sunshine. Then he had those beautiful eyes! The brown colour in the centre of his eyes looked so deep, so... romantic... But best of all his face, was when he was smiling, a beautiful sight. Sometimes it was a rare thing and it could be very difficult to achieve, but that smile is one of the most beautiful things you'll ever see! That smile, that was on Takumi's face at this very moment.

"What is it you're looking at Hinata?" He suddenly asked.

Hinata had been staring at him for maybe a bit too long. "Oh, your smile. It's nice when you smile..." Then he realized that he said that. He didn't keep it for himself, he accidentally told him. He worried that he would be hearing something that he didn't want to hear...

"Oh, Thanks, let's continue now, all right?"

That was all, he didn't get awkward, he didn't get mad! He liked it, he thanked me for it! Hinata thought. "Yeah sure thing!"

They continued walking towards the summit. Then Takumi said: "Can we take a break, I'm getting sweaty..."

"Yeah sure, wanna drink something Takumi?" This also happened in Hinata's dreams! Takumi got sweaty, and that was the point where Oboro waked him up! He was super excited for what was about to happen.

"Yeah, cool! What do you have to offer?"

Hinata grinned. "Water, soda, Cold Tea?"

"I'd like Ice cold Tea!"

"Sure, here 'ya go!" He threw a bottle of Ice Tea.

Takumi sat down. Hinata did the same, close next to him. "Beatiful view!" Hinata said. "But there is something more beautiful with me right now..." He wispered so that Takumi couldn't hear it.

"I know! I'm glad we did this together, it's a good training and it's nice to have some time together with you."

"Haha, yeah!" Hinata said and he drunk some Ice Tea. "I like spending time with you as well!"

"..." Silence again. Hinata looked at the view but he felt that Takumi was looking at him.

"You're getting a little beard!" Takumi then said.

"What? Really? I don't want one...! Or does it look good on me?"

"... I don't know, you should ask Oboro, she is the style expert after all."

"Yeah, I will. I didn't even notice, haha!" Hinata laughed.

"It's not even that big yet, I think you should shave it off."

"That would look better on me?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Takumi drunk the last bit of his Ice Tea, Hinata did the same after seeing Takumi do so. "We should get going then." He said.

So they did. Hinata began thinking: Wow, so much has happened today! He normally almost never compliments me! He told me he likes my casual look, he prefered me without beard, he liked to spend time together! Maybe he is interested in me after all! I'll just ask: "Hey Takumi... can I ask you something?"

"Anything Hinata!"

"Have you ever felt, you know, love...?"

"... Where is this coming from?"

"J-just asking... I mean... I wonder if you know what it feels like?"

"Hmm... I don't think I can help you with things like that... Sorry."

"I-it's all right..." Hinata said. He tought: Well, that didn't go as I wanted...

"I never really had to oppertunity to do anything that has to do with love... I don't really mind anyway, it would have been a distraction in my training."

"Yeah I guess so, but would it hold you back now?"

"We're in war, but I guess I wouldn't mind if I got married..."

"Yeah, me neither!" Hinata said.

Again silence fell. Then Hinata saw some pinecones laying on the road. He grabbed one. "Look Takumi! There are pinecones all over the road here!" He showed the pinecone he just picked up.

"Hey indeed there are! Haha" He bended to grab a pinecone.

Hinata threw one off the mountain. "Haha! See how deep it falls!"

Takumi came stand next to him and he threw his pinecone from the mountain as well. Then Hinata picked up another one and friendly threw it at Takumi.

"Ehh! You hit me!" He said rubbing the spot where the pinecone hit him.

"I know, Sorry!" He grabbed another one and threw it again at Takumi's belly.

"Ehh! You're doing this one purpose!" He grabbed one too and threw it at Hinata.

They started throwing pinecones at eachother. "Haha DODGED!" Takumi said.

Hinata ran into the woods to grab more pinecones and came back with more than 5. "Let's get wild!" He said and started throwing the pinecones at Takumi.

"Auch! Auw! Oww! No stop! Stop it, haha!"

Hinata stopped and they both laughed a lot. Then Takumi lost his balance and fell on the ground. He grabbed one last pinecone and threw it at Hinata's leg so that he would trip. It succeeded and Hinata fell next to Takumi, part on top of him.

"..." They both blushed akwardly.

"Haha," Takumi said. He grabbed Hinata's head and rubbed his head with his knuckle.

Takumi stopped but Hinata kept in that position for as long as he could. It was nice, laying so close to Takumi. Part on his chest. Suddenly he hugged Takumi and Takumi wasn't awkward with it and hugged him back.

"You're a good retainer... You're skilled and you got an awesome personatlity!"

"Haha! You're a good liege... I would sacrifise my life for you!"

"Oh yeah, you're very brave and loyal as well! Let's just hope you'll never have to sacrifice yourself! It would really hurt me if you got hurt!"

Hinata looked at Takumi's face and could barely resist giving him a cheek kiss, it would make things complicated. He looked at the sky and at the clouds. He saw a shape in one of the clouds, the shape of a dove... He looked back at Takumi. Then he noticed: "Takumi fell asleep! Haha"

He snuggled in and relaxed, laying on the half of Takumi's chest... It was dreamy... He doze off as well...


	5. Chapter 5 Sunset At Town Square

"Hmm..." Hinata made noises while he was sleeping.

"Zzzzz..." Takumi did as well.

Hinata yawned and stretched his arms. He looked at his liege, still sleeping. "How long did we even sleep...? OH SHOOT! It's almost sunset! It must be turning evening! We're gonna be late for dinner!" He jumped up and shook Takumi's body. "Wake up, Takumi! We're gonna be late for dinner!"

"Hmmm...?" Takumi slowly opened his eyes.

"Lord- I mean Takumi C'mon we gotta hurry!"

"W-what..? Why? I slept so nice..."

"So did I, but we're gonna be late for dinner!"

"Oh no! How long have I been sleeping?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just go. I fell asleep as well..."

"Ok let's go!"

They ran off the mountain as fast as they could. When they came down they still had to run to the camp. While they were running to the camp Hinata said: "I kinda fell asleep in your arms..."

"Yeah haha, I know. I woke up once and I saw you sleeping half on top of me! But I didn't want to wake you up so I went back to sleep!"

"Haha... I did sleep very well, you're a good pillow! I wish my pillow was as good as you are!" Hinata laughed awkwardly.

"Haha... I slept wonderful. You're a good pillow!" Takumi laughed awkwardly too now.

"We would make a good bed!" Hinata said laughing awkwardly again.

"Yeah, haha." Takumi said while laughing. "We should do sleepovers more often!"

"Oh I wouldn't mind that!"

They arrived at the camp. Everybody was eating already. Oboro was eating and had two seats next to her free. She noticed Hinata and Takumi.

They walked inside and Oboro called them: "Hey I reserved two seats for you! Come here guys!"

They sat down. "Where have you been?" Oboro asked. "You both look sweaty and exhauste! And you're late!"

Hinata said: "We climbed the mountain, but uhh... Something unexpected happened..."

"Yeah, excuse us." Takumi said.

They started eating the dinner and Oboro and the rest of the camp already finished eating. She started: "Why don't you get some other clothes? I'll wash the dishes and when you're done we can go to town?"

"Sure, but let me finish dinner first, all right?" Takumi said.

"Yeah s-sure..."

Oboro started cleaning the table and Hinata and Takumi finished eating. When Takumi wanted to go upstairs to change to not sweaty clothes, Hinata followed him and said: "Well, I don't know about you but I've been having a lot of fun today! We should do this more often!"

"I loved it! Haha! But next time I'll give you a payback with those pinecones!"

Hinata laughed and left to his room. Takumi changed to other clothes and went downstairs to see Oboro. She just finished cleaning the dishes. "I'm here, ready to go!"

"Cool!" Oboro said and smirked. "Let's get going then!"

They left the camp and walked towards town.

"So how was it with Hinata today?" Oboro asked.

"It was a great workout! I feel like I'm stronger already!"

"Good... I've been cleaning your room and I polished the armour!"

"Thanks Oboro! You're a great help!" Takumi said while he smiled at her.

"It's always good to hear your compliments lord Takumi!"

"Oh please Oboro, you don't need to be so formal always! You can just say Takumi for now."

"I will Takumi!" she grinned and thought: It's just like my dream! This is gonna be perfect!"

They walked some more and reached the town market. There were herbs, clothes and delicious food everywhere!

"Hmmmm... it smells great!" Takumi said.

"Do you want to go get one?" Oboro asked Takumi.

"Yeah sure! I would appreciate little snacks right now. All the walking made me hungry again!"

"Let's get some then!"

They walked to the stand with the delicious smell. An old women was holding caramelized peanuts in her hands: "Do you want to buy some? They are at sunset discount right now!"

Oboro bought two bags of the snack. And then they noticed that it indeed was sunset. "Let's eat them while we watch the sunset at town square?" She said.

"Yeah good idea!" Takumi said. They went to town square and sat down eating their snack. "It's beautiful!"

"I-it sure is!" Oboro said awkwardly. She looked at Takumi's soft hand. She didn't know if it felt soft, but in her dreams, they always hold hands, and Takumi's hands there are very soft. She then looked at his hair; beautiful! She did her hair this way so it would look more like Takumi's, and she knows Hinata did the same!

"You work really hard, you're a retainer to be proud of!" Takumi then said.

"Yep! And I will keep serving you until the very end!"

"Again, thanks for the good work. I know you will!"

Oboro slowly came closer and closer to Takumi. She wanted to put her head on his shoulder. Just to make it more romantic! She was close enough, she slowly dropped her head on Takumi's shoulder. And then, she did it.

There she was, looking at the sunset together with the guy she loves. Her head on his shoulder, eating their favorite snack. Takumi didn't say anything, nor did Oboro. It would spoil the beautiful moment that Oboro had dreamed of for such a long time.

"This is beautifull...!" Takumi then said after a while.

"I know... It reminds me of how beautiful life can be..." Oboro said dreamy.

"Very beautiful..."

"Do you want to have something to drink?" Oboro totally had forgotten about the romantic drink."

"Yeah... Maybe some tea would do."

Oboro went to a shop to get some tea for herself and Takumi. She then came back and listen passionatly to Takumi's voice saying: "Thanks", his voice was so dreamy...

They drank the tea together until Oboro said: "We should go back now. It's getting really late already!"

"Yeah let's go!" Takumi said and they left the town to go back to camp. When they arrived they both were very tired, so wished each other a good night and went to bed.

Oboro lied in bed and said to herself: "I knew when this day would come, it would turn out to be perfect!" She fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Fight For A Dream To Come True

The next morning it was a bit less perfect. It was stormy outside and Sakura was scared. Takumi came to help his sister feel better, so he went to her room early in the morning.

Hinata slept perfectly! But that was the day before on Takumi's chest, this night was horrible for him. He couldn't fall asleep and when he did he had a terrifying nightmare; Takumi married Oboro instead of him. After that dream he couldn't sleep anymore, so he made some drawings of a his imagination where Takumi and he got married, and not Takumi and Oboro.

Oboro walked in. She looked at the drawings. "Even though this looks horrible, it still is a cute thought!" She grinned.

"Thanks! I guess... How come you're not tired?"

"Oh I slept great! I dreamed about our wedding! I mean Takumi and me."

"So did I, but it has actually kept me from sleeping!"

"You dreamed of me marrying lord Takumi? Haha, I always knew you were a fortune teller!"

"... Ha-ha-ha" Hinata said with a sarcastic voice and a sarcastic look on his face. He went back to colouring the drawing.

Oboro sighed and went downstairs, where she noticed Takumi cheering Sakura up. she looked shocked and asked: "What happened lord Takumi?"

"Oh, hi Oboro, It's nothing big. Sakura is afraid of the thundershocks. I'm trying to cheer her up." He said.

"Can I try to help?" Oboro said caring.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Takumi stood up and Oboro sat down on his place. She stroked Sakura's hair and told her it was going to be all-right! And after only two or three minutes Sakura stood up and whiped off her tears.

"T-thank you O-Oboro..! It helped a lot..!" Sakura said to Oboro.

Takumi praised Oboro for doing so. And Oboro said: "You're giving so many compliments lately, I didn't expected this many compliments coming from you!"

"Haha, I just want everybody to know I appreciate them!"

"That's good lord Takumi! I bet people will really appreciate that!"

He nodded and everybody went have breakfast. Oboro didn't sit next to Takumi this time, nor did Hinata. But Hinata and Oboro did sit next to eachother. Hinata was daydreaming again, he had his fork in the food and was making circles in it.

Oboro said: "Daydreaming again?"

"Hmm... Yeah... I don't feel very well today" He answered.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"I didn't want to fall in love..." He whispered so only Oboro would hear it. "It complicates things..."

"Ohh... are you heartbroken?"

"No? I just wanna be with Takumi, but he doesn't know I'm into him!"

"Well, I can't argue on that... but you shouldn't feel bad! You're his personal retainer! Wespend a lot of time with him"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know I want to be more than his retainer! His husband?"

"Again, can't argue on that..." Oboro finished her breakfast, but Hinata still didn't eat a bit.

He said to himself: "I want him. I know I want him. He may want me too. I have nothing to lose. I should just talk to him!" He jumped off his chair and went to Takumi. "Hey Taku- I mean lord Takumi, can we talk?

"Yes, what is it Hinata?"

"No I meant private, just the two of us?"

"Uhm.. Yeah sure, what is it about? We can talk in my room if you want?" Hinata nodded and they went to Takumi's room. It wasn't a lot bigger than Hinata's room but it was way more tidied up. "So what is it Hinata?"

Hinata didn't ask but he let himself fall on Takumi's bed and said: "I'm a little tired today... I haven't slept well because of the storm..."

"Oh... Don't worry, we're all tired now and then!"

"I suppose so... But this has a special reason..." Hinata said.

"You can tell me anything Hinata! We're also friends after all!"

"Well, that actually is my problem..."

Takumi swallowed and slowly said: "What do you mean..? You don't want to be my fiend anymore?"

"No.. that's not it..." Hinata looked at Takumi and thought: I gotta say it now...! He tried to show off confidence, but he wasn't confident at all. "It's that... I like you...!" He sighed and bit his lip.

"Yeah, I know. Why did you have to tell me in private? You could have said that without us having to come to my room...!"

"No!" Hinata interrupted. "I mean like as in like-like?" He felt sweaty because of how nervous he was.

"Wait. Just come clear already!"

Takumi seemed impatient for Hinata's answer, so he answered quick: "I kinda got feelings for you! ..."

That was the moment, he told Takumi about his feelings, it felt like a relief, but Hinata still felt nervous for Takumi's reaction. He tried to read the emotion from Takumi's face; His eyebrows were raised, he bit his lip now as well, and he was propabably thinking. He didn't seem mad, or awkward. Just a little suprised, which meant that Hinata still could have a chance.

Hinata realized this was one of those moments that don't take long, but would feel like an eternaty. Finally Takumi opened his mouth and said: "Oh, Hinata.."

Somebody knocked on the door and immediatly opened it. It was Oboro.

"Are you guys all right? I heard noise coming from here?" She said in a rush.

Hinata thought: I know you didn't hear any noise at all! You probably found out that I was gonna speak about my feelings for lord Takumi with lord Takumi.

Takumi did believe her: "Nothing's wrong Oboro, we were just talking for a moment. But thank you for your concern."

Oboro thought: This is my chance! Not yours Hinata! "Lord Takumi... Now that we are here anyway, I should confess something...!"

"Ohh.."

She continued before anyone else could say something: "I think you're really cool, I always did. But I recently found out that I like you more than as my liege... I would like to form a couple with you!" She blushed, it wasn't how she expected to be, her romantical moment of confessing her love for Takumi, ruined because of her colleague.

"... You too now? Oh Come on!" Takumi said. "Hinata just told me the same thing!"

"Oh? Are you in love with lord Takumi as well Hinata?" Oboro said, acting suprised.

"Y-yes. I just told him."

"Cute. Now that I look at you, you should really shave. A beard doesn't look good on you." She grinned as she said that.

First she ruined his moment, and now she is making him look like a fool. Hinata got mad. "Oh! That's IT!"

He jumped off the bed and went to Oboro. "Come for a fight then! For the win of Takumi's heart!"

"Oh! You better watch your words! If you were smart you would have known that a Naginata beats a Katana!"

"My power will compensate with that!"

"Then let's fight! I'll give it everything I got!"

They both ran out of the room to get their weapons. Takumi was still standing in his room. He didn't know what to do. When he went downstairs he saw Oboro and Hinata with their weapons outside. They were yelling at eachother.

"I even let you spend yesterday with lord Takumi alone! I could have said that I wanted to come along!" Hinata yelled. "I granted you that!"

"And I thanked you for doing so! But you never mentioned that you were tell him about your feelings!" Oboro yelled back at him.

"Why would I? It's something between lord Takumi and myself!"

"Well now it's lord Takumi, Hinata and Oboro!"

"Then this fight will decide who is gonna be eliminated out of this love story!" Hinata said confident.

"Oh! Watch me! I'll give you everything I got! I won't hold back!"

"Haha, then this is gonna be so easy!"

"Oh. You're gonna need stitches!" She said with a nasty look on her face.

"Bring it on! Let's get wild!" He drew his Katana while yelling this at Oboro. She saw it so she redied her Naginata. Takumi saw this was going too far, so he ran outside.

"Stop this madness! What are you guys doing?" He yelled.


	7. Chapter 7 Two Is No Option

Oboro and Hinata were in the middle of a heated battle, but they didn't attack eachother yet. Hinata on the right side of Takumi's view and Oboro on the left side. They both stood there ready to attack.

"Stop fighting you two! Immediatly!" Takumi yelled.

"We're fighting for you milord! I know from the bottom of my heart that I have loved you since the moment I saw you for the first time. You were such a cool person and you were so different from the other guys, who are mostly jerks, like Hinata right here." Oboro confessed.

"But when we first met, it was special! We became instant friends, remember! Having you close to me was feeling weird, but now I finally understand why! I really like you and I wanna be with you forever, as a couple, like husbands! I'd even fight for your love!" Hinata confessed.

"I know! You two made yourself clear enough! But there is no need to fight so put away your weapons!" Takumi yelled at them.

They both listened to him and dropped their weapons.

"I only wanna be with you!" Hinata said with a voice that sounded like he was about to cry. He ran to Takumi and hugged him and put his head on Takumi's shoulder while doing so.

"Uh.. Yeah, all right." Takumi said. He was being hugged really tight, as if Hinata never was gonna let go.

"But I wanna be with you too!" Oboro said whiny. "Not just as a retainer, but as a partner! Your wife!" She walked to Takumi and put her head on Takumi's other shoulder.

He was standing awkwardly just outside of the camp, with both of his retainers their head on his shoulder and Hinata holding him tight. He petted their backs as if they were crying. What else could he do?

Then it got akward as Sakura and her retainers walked by. She said: "Uhm.. B-big brother? What is going on?"

"Don't worry Sakura... they are not actually crying!" He said awkwardly.

"Are they all right?" Hana asked.

"I suppose they are, kind of..." Takumi said. But they Oboro made a sound that made it seem as if she was crying.

"She is crying, what is going on?" Subaki asked.

"M-maybe we can help?" Sakura added. "Something terrible must have happened if both of your retainers are crying on your shoulders!"

"Yeah, tell us? We could help." Hana added to it.

"I-it's all right! I can handle this!" Takumi said quickly.

"O-kay..? You're acting really weird lord Takumi!" Hana said.

"Sorry." Is all he said.

"We should get going then milady? Let's continue before it gets even more awkward..." Subaki said with a weird look on his face.

Hinata and Oboro were so distracted by their thoughts that they didn't notice Subaki, Hana and Sakura's presence. So Hinata said: "I don't ever wanna let ya' go!"

The others heard it and Takumi blushed really deep.

"Subaki is right let's go lady Sakura! This truly is getting very weird!" Hana said.

"I'll explain this! Later! It's just not the best moment to tell you!" Takumi said fast.

"Ok-kay! I would like that, yes!" Sakura said and the three of them left inside. Takumi looked back to see if they were still looking.

After they went around the corner Takumi said to his retainers: "Okay It's all right...! We can have a decent conversation about this all. Just n-not here..."

Hinata let go and Oboro dried her tears. She really did cry. "Let's get back to my room, all right?" Takumi asked. They both nodded and went back to Takumi's room. When they arrived Oboro noticed that when they ran out of the room some papers on Takumi's desk dropped. So she grabbed them and put them back on their place. "Please sit down guys." Takumi then asked. "This coming all of the sudden is difficult for me, I hope you understand that?" They both nodded again. "Good."

"I'm sorry that I had to say it in such a rush. I was afraid that Hinata would ask you to marry him and if you said yes I wouldn't have gotten a chance anymore..." Oboro said slowly.

"I did not ask him to marry me! I only told him how I felt!" Hinata responded.

"How could I know that? One moment I saw you both and then both of you just went missing!"

"Don't fight anymore! Please!" Takumi interrupter. "So you didn't even hear any noise?"

"No, it was just an excuse to walk into the conversation." Oboro said.

"Okay first of all, don't lie to me! You know you can tell me anything! Second, don't say embarassing things when my sister and her retainers are hearing us!"

They both said: "What do you mean?" at the same time.

"Well, when you were hugging me, and you were crying on my shoulder, Sakura and her retainers came by! I had the situation under controll until you started making crying noises Oboro, and you said you never wanted to let me go!"

"..." Oboro nodded in regret.

"Sorry lord Takumi... I didn't notice they were listening. This is really embarassing..." Hinata said.

"Imagine how it felt for me!" Takumi said.

"I'm sorry milord. For damaging your reputation..." Oboro told Takumi.

"It's all right. But uhh... what about this thing I just found out about?" He asked.

"I like you more than anything! I wanna get old together with you! Wanna spend the rest of our lives together! As a couple!" Hinata said. The idea of it made him smile again.

"I know! You told me. All of the sudden."

"But the problem is," Oboro continued. "I have fallen in love with you too. And I did way earlier than Hinata did!"

"No you didn't! I know lord Takumi much longer than you do!" He said back to her.

"Yeah but I knew I loved him before you did!" She said back.

"But I have loved him longer!" Hinata yelled back.

"Stop it! Please, just continue the story!" Takumi yelled.

They both nodded, and Oboro went on: "So we're actually both in love with you. And we can't have you all. So we're arguing for who gets you. Simple as that actually."

"I didn't even notice until now! This is coming in way too fast!" Takumi said, he went on: "And It all seems to come out of nothing. I was suprised when Hinata told me this, but when you, Oboro, came in and told me you love me too it was even a bigger suprise! Is there anybody else that needs to confess love for me too?"

"I don't know but one other person fighting for you is enough in my opinion!" Oboro said.

"So true! I don't need more competition. Not that you're competition to me anyway." Hinata said back. He continued: "He's totally gonna pick me!"

Takumi sighed: "Now I feel Kaze's problems... This is so much more difficult then I expected!"

 _From here on the story takes a different approach, It works the same as Fire Emblem Fates. You can choose your own path. Meaning: From a certain chapter you can follow the path of Takumi choosing Hinata. Another chapter shows you how things turn out if he chose the path of going with Oboro. Or as a reference to Revalations, there is athird path, which is exclusive if you continue at a certain chapter. Of course you can also read all 3 chapters._


	8. Hinata Chapter 1 The Confession

Takumi was in his room. With him were his two retainers who just confessed their feelings about him, both Hinata and Oboro always had a secret crush on him. But now they both told him.

Hinata and Oboro are both confident that they will be the ones to be picked.

"You gotta choose one of us! I mean, you can't just date both of us!" Hinata then said.

"I know... but it's difficult to let one of you two down. I care a lot about both of you!" Takumi said doubting what to say.

"So you do have one favorite?" Oboro asked.

"N-no... It's just, I was happy that one of you told me so! I have feelings too... for somebody!" Takumi said. He bit his lip because he really didn't want to disappoint anybody.

"Tell us? We're all in pain right now! Telling it would reduce the people being hurt to one instead of three!" Oboro pried.

"You're so thoughtful Oboro! That's such a good thing about you! You have many good characteristics."

"Thank you lord Takumi! No matter what I'll always support you!" She said while she was blushing.

"I know Oboro!" Takumi said.

"I'll always be here for you too! I swear on everything I have!" Hinata said quickly.

"I know that as well Hinata..." Takumi said and he sighed. "There is just one person that I truly love, more than anything, one I want to spend my life with...!" He looked at Oboro and said: "Uhm, Oboro?"

Oboro knew that this wasn't the asnwer to: Who is your crush? She said: "Y-yes lord Takumi?"

He sighed one more time and said: "To be perfectly honest with both of you, I'm what they call bisexual. It means that you sometimes feel attracted to a girl, but also sometimes to a guy."

"Awesome!" Hinata said. "So do you want a guy, like me? Or a girl, like Oboro?"

"It's difficult for me to tell but, from the moment that I saw you, I knew you meant something more special to me than just a best friend Hinata. You were the one that made me realize I'm attracted to guys. Since we met I never felt attracted to people anymore. And now I know why!" Takumi continued.

"Go on!" Hinata said joyful.

"I never fell in love again, because I kind of couldn't forget about your cute face! I love everything about you! You're handsome, kind and so determined to help me!" Takumi blushed.

"Oh... I see... Well I wish you joy and happiness together. But above all, I wish you love!" Oboro said sadly. Her biggest dream had just been crushed, but Hinata was the one that deserved his love the most, besides herself then. She walked outside of Takumi's room without looking back, that would hurt her too much. She closed the door and ran as fast as she could to her own room. When she arrived in there she closed the door and let herself fall on the bed. She felt sad, a little jealous of Hinata, but mostly sad that it wasn't meant for her to be with Takumi. She couldn't hold back anymore, so her tears dropped on the pillow.

Takumi and Hinata were still in Takumi's room. Earlier this day Takumi was so suprised that Hinata had confessed his feelings for him. But now it was Hinata's turn, he was so suprised that his feelings for his liege were answered with feelings back! Ever since the moment Takumi said he chose him, he hadn't stopped blushing.

"I'm so happy lord Takumi! I mean, I always thought I had a small chance, but it feels so good to know that you love me back. Hearing your words was even better than I ever imagined!" Hinata said full of joy.

"Hmmh, I'm so happy too. I bet- no wait, I know this will be wonderful! I think now that we told eachother this we can be totally honest about anything with each other! Right?"

"Yes, I'm glad I can finally tell you how much I like you! But don't think I'll ever stop praising your awesomeness!" Hinata smiles and blushed.

"I love your cute smile, when you're that happy that you close your eyes and show your teeth. It's beautiful!"

Hinata said nothing for a moment, he was sitting still staring right in his new partners eyes. He felt his emotion. He saw happiness and relievement in his eyes. Then he noticed Takumi also took a moment to look in Hinata's eyes. They were sitting on the bed, just staring in eachother's eyes. Maybe it took three minutes in total, but it could also have taken more than half an hour. They didn't know, but what they did know is: This was meant to be!

Takumi slowly placed his arms around Hinata. He wanted to hug him, for the first time as a couple, so he did. He pulled Hinata towards him. When Hinata was close enough he put his arms on Hinata's back, to draw him even closer. Hinata didn't hesitate, he threw his arms around Takumi and then he came closer until he could put his head on Takumi's shoulder again. It all went very slow, but it was the most romantic feeling they ever experienced. When they finally were able to hug they put their heads on the other's shoulder. It was a short but unforgettable moment in both their lives.

They still stayed upstairs to talk about some stuff until they realized it was almost dinner time. That would be the moment where they would tell everybody else about their feelings. It would be a special moment, but also difficult, since nobody knew that they were into guys. So again some people would be suprised on this day.

When they went downstairs almost everybody sat at the table already, Jakob giving everybody a plate with food on it. Takumi and Hinata went to sit on the head of the table, next to eachother. They looked at eachother and Hinata whispered: "Let's do it while everybody is eating."

Takumi whispered back: "Cool idea."

Then Oboro walked into the room, she looked at Takumi and Hinata, but all she did was nodd and then she took a seat at a place quite far away from them. She seemed fine again. You could barely tell she just cried. She had changed clothes, stylish as always. This time she wore a long yellow dress with blue edges.

Everybody arrived and they all had a plate full of food in front of them, so they started eating. Hinata signed to Takumi and they both stood up. "Heya everybody! We kinda got a big announcement to make...!" He said.

Takumi continued: "Some unexpected things happened today, but something beautiful came from it. We'll just say it already so that you can all get back to eating again. Haha." Takumi laughed.

They both said: "We started dating each other since this afternoon!" at once.

People stared at them, nobody said a thing. Just until Oboro stood up and started clapping and she said: "How brave of you guys to tell us!"

Sakura stood up as well and said: "If that's what makes you the happiest big brother! I'm just happy for you now!"

People looked at her and nodded, they all stood up after eachother and started clapping as well. It felt awesome for both Takumi and Hinata, they shined and blushed a lot. It was kind of embarassing to have so much attention, but they liked it. Everybody was happy for them.

After dinner they both waited for Oboro to come get their dishes. After some time she did.

"Hi, couple of the day!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oboro... thanks! You were really kind when you stood up and started clapping!" Hinata said.

"You're taking this so good Oboro, I'm still proud of you!" Takumi said.

"Hmh! Thank you milord! I'm happy for you two! And today has made me realize something very important. That I had feelings for you wasn't the only reasor for me to become your loyal servant, by far not the only one! You're also a great friend, and I know that we can still be friends after everything that happened this day. I will happily keep serving you! And this way I can really help Hoshido in the fight against Nohr, for my country and to avenge my parents. THAT NOHRIAN SCUM DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US! Haha!" Oboro said.

"Haha, the same old Oboro I'm proud of to call my retainer!" Takumi said with a smile on his face. "We should get going then. We need to take Hinata's stuff and put it in my room. I meant OUR room. Hahaha."

"Want me to help milord? I fulfilled my duty after cleaning this table so that won't take too long!" Oboro said.

"Thanks for the offer, but you can have some time for yourself now. Maybe go into town with some of the other girls, or train a little bit? Whatever you want." Takumi smiles at Oboro while saying this.

"Hmh! Thank you milord!"

Takumi nodded and he and Hinata went to Hinata's room to get his stuff where he said: "Wow, I can't believe that we're going to live together from now on! It's a dream coming true. Now you can be my pillow again. Ha ha!"

Takumi sticked out his tongue like a young child and said: "As long as you'll be my blanket!"

Hinata nodded. "Of course Takumi!"

They put all of Hinata's stuff in boxes. All his clothes, weaponary and armor, but also his bed sheets and pillow. After everything was in a box they brought the boxes to Takumi's room. The room was just big enough for two people. It would be cozy, but that was no problem for them. They gave all the new stuff a place in the room. When they were finally done they let themself fall on the bed. "Pfftt, moving out and transporting my stuff takes more energy than I had expected! This has made me tired!" Hinata said.

Takumi Yawned: "Nyaaah... it has been a long day, but also an unforgettable one. I'm so tired! If we wanna get up on time tomorrow we should get to sleep by now... hmm?" Takumi looked at Hinata. He had fallen asleep, in a weird and awkward position. Takumi laughed about it and he put a blanket over him, took his pyjamas on and lied down next to Hinata. "I know you can't hear this but goodnight anyway!" He kissed Hinata's forehead and closed his eyes. "Luck sure has been on my side today!" Not much later he fell asleep as well.


	9. Hinata Chapter 2 Just Like Old Times Man

The next morning Hinata woke up and slept perfectly. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Takumi's still sleeping face. He didn't notice while he was sleeping but apparently he threw his left arm over Takumi while he was sleeping. He usually slept on his left side, but sleeping on his right side was worth it. Because this way he would look at Takumi when he fell asleep and woke up in the morning. He noticed that Takumi was making noises, those noises you make when you're waking up, but you're still a little tired.

"Nyaaaaaaaah..." Takumi said. "First morning waking up next to you..."

"Nah, we did this before! But that was a sleepover, it doesn't really count." He childishly sticked his tongue out, but Takumi hadn't opened his eyes yet so he didn't notice it.

Now Takumi did open his eyes. "Morning!" He yawned again.

"Still sleepy I guess? Good Morning lord Takumi."

"That sounds so weird! We're a couple remember?"

"But I'm still your retainer, and it's not quite my style to give you stupid nicknames." Hinata said.

"Yeah. I know that's not your style!" Takumi sat up. "I wouldn't do that either. Calling each other cute nickname just isn't something I'd see either of us doing."

"Haha, we should get ready. Even though that everything seems perfect right now we're still at war with Nohrian scum!" Hinata said.

They got out of bed and both took on their armor, Hinata grabbed his strongest Katana and Takumi the Fujin Yumi. "We're at a good mood now, which would also give us great adventage in our next battle! Confident and good mooded soldiers fight a lot better than sad ones with a lack of confidence." Takumi said.

"Wise words from our young Hoshidan prince Takumi. It's true thou! I feel like nothing can break us down now!"

"Haha, that's the spirit Hinata!" Takumi smiles and they both were ready to go downstairs. Hinata opened the door and they went to the breakfast hall. When they were there they had breakfast again. Of course the newborn couple sat next to each other. But when everybody had finished breakfast Takumi excused Hinata and went to Oboro. He said to her: "Hey Oboro! Can we go into town once again? I need something special!"

Oboro giggled. "All right milord! I'll grab my stuff!" Takumi came back to tell Hinata about his plans for that day.

"Yeah sure, have fun! I should catch up with my training scedule anyway! Today I'll have enough time to get on track again!" Hinata said. He went outside and said to himself: "Okay. I used to go for a run on these mornings!" He started jogging, his favorite path. This path would cross his favorite open field where he and Takumi met. It was such a special place for him, so he made it his daily routine to come there to swing his Katana. So he did this time. He stopped jogging when he arrived at the field. "Takumi and Oboro probably went to town by now already. I'll take some time here to relax, enjoy the beautiful field and the fresh air. This sure is relaxing."

He swung his katana some times, just to see from what angle his blade would have the most impact. Then after some swinging and other training poses he went to a big tree in the shadow. He sat down and picked a blade of grass, sticked it in his mouth and put his hands on his belly. In the perfect relaxing position. It was a sunny day, sometimes a little cold breeze came by, but that felt good because it compensated with the hot air. Every time that cold breeze blew the flowers and grass in the field went with it, but stayed on their place because they were well rooted. Hinata was just lying there under the tree. He was looking at the grass, and the many different coloured flowers. He kind of forgot about his training, about anything. It felt so peaceful.

That until: "Oh, SHOOT! I should continue training! I've been laying here for way too long!" He stood up and continued jogging. "It's not fair! It's too inviting to lay there under that tree!" On his way he did some more exercizes that he had planned to do this afternoon. He arrived back at the camp just in time. Jakob was serving everybody a dish but Takumi and Oboro didn't get back yet.

Just before everybody wanted to start having dinner Oboro and Takumi walked in. "Sorry that we're late! We had something very special and important to do!" Takumi said.

They sat down at the table, both next to Hinata, Oboro on his right side and Takumi on his left. Hinata asked: "So, were you able to get that very special and important thing?"

"Indeed we were, it turned out even better than we expected." Takumi said with a big smile on his face, he giggled at Oboro who giggled back. They started eating. It was a delicious meal. Warm potatous with cooked beans, even the smell was delicious.

After dinner Oboro asked to Takumi: "So when will you do IT?"

"I don't know. Should I do it after dinner? Or somewhere more private?" He answered.

"Hmh. I don't know, as long as I'm there to witness that very moment! Haha" She said and laughed.

"Yeah I promise you can!" Takumi said and they continued eating.

After they had finished eating Takumi poked in Hinata's side. When he got his attention he asked: "Hey Hinata, wanna go to my room?"

Hinata nodded and they went upstairs. Takumi layed down on his bed. He looked at Hinata and said: "I got something to finish this!"

Hinata looked suprised. "Finish what? What are you talking about?"

Takumi called for Oboro. "What is going on?" Hinata asked still suprised. But Oboro came though the door with a small box in her hands.

"I got it all packed up! As you asked lord Takumi!" She said.

"Thank you. I'm gonna do it Oboro!" Takumi said confident.

She wished him succes and after hearing it Takumi turned to Hinata, who was sitting on the edge of their bed.

Takumi looked him in the eyes. Hinata noticed that Takumi's eyes were a little wet, as if he was about to cry.

"Hinata... I know this is the right thing to do. I love you with whole my heart! You give me a feeling that I never felt before! I... I..." Hinata looked confused at Takumi. But when Takumi grabbed the box and got on one knee while he opened the box, everything became clear. Hinata glowed of happiness. "I want to give you this ring."

"Lord Takumi... I- It's beautiful! I love this! I love you!" He said with tears in his eyes now as well.

"It's not just a ring, right lord Takumi?" Oboro added.

"No, if you accept this ring... You'll accept to be mine from now on. For ever. I- It's an engagement ring!"

"You are.. " Hinata sniffed. "Proposing to me, am I wrong?"

"No Hinata. You're totally right! I love you and I want to ask you if you want to marry me!" Takumi said.

"Do it officially! It's so cute!" Oboro said loudly. She almost jumped out of joy.

"Hinata?" Takumi finally was going to ask it. "Will you be my husband?"

Hinata couldn't hold back anymore. A tear of happiness fell off his chin. "I will! I will be your husband! And you will be mine!"

Takumi putted the ring on Hinata's finger. Oboro pulled a rag out of her pocket and blew her nose. "I've witnessed this moment! How adorable."

"If lord Takumi is okay with it, you could be our bridesmaid Oboro?" Hinata asked.

"I'd love to be!" She said while she sniffed.

"Of course you can!" Takumi smiled at Oboro.

"I'll leave you two alone then! See you later!" Oboro left the room and closed the door so Takumi and Hinata were alone together.

"Now we're gonna be together for ever! Not even death would stop me from loving you!" Hinata said and he blushed. He usually didn't use the word 'love', but it felt good to say that he loves Takumi. Because he does.

Then they heard Oboro from the hall: "Hey guys! There is something going on downstairs! Come to the breakfast hall!"

Hinata looked confused at Takumi. "Let's go then?" He said. They stood up and went downstairs, to the breakfast hall. And a huge suprise waited for them in the breakfast hall:

Ryoma and his retainers, Hinoka and his retainers and Sakura and her retainers stood in the middle of the room. All the tables were shifted to the walls of the breakfast hall, so that there was a lot of space in the middle. Takumi's siblings all wanted to say something to him.

First Sakura started: "Hello, B-big brother! We wanted to do a suprise for you and your new fiancee." She giggled. "Oboro told us about your plans, and when she said she'd leave you alone for a while she told us Hinata said yes. So we put this all up as fast as we could. I want you to know that I think Hinata truly is the right choice for you, both so strong and determined to protect the ones you love! You two really fit and I have no doubt that you will be happy together! Now you can protect each other!" She once again giggled but also blushed this time.

Then Hinoka stepped forward: "I'm so happy for you! I always wished for you to find the person that you wanted to be with and eventually get married! I just didn't expect it to be with a guy, like Hinata. I know you two fit flawless. You two make a good example for us, live our dreams and marry who we want to marry! Even if that person is the same gender as you are!" Hinoka sniffed. "I'm so proud of my little brother!"

"Thank you both Sakura and Hinoka!" Takumi said. "I knew you'd accept me for who I am."

Then Ryoma stepped forward: "Little brother... I'm so happy to see that you finally can be whit the person you want to be with. Hinata is a strong warrior just like you. You're always so sure about the goals you set in your life, so I have no doubt that you made the right decision today." Ryoma smiled and looked at Hinata: "I have faith in that you will make my brother a happy person! And also that my brother Takumi will make you happy!" He looked at Takumi again. "So that makes you the first one of us to get married! Haha! I wish you two to have a happy life together!"

Hinoka looked at the floor and started crying. "My little brother is such a man already!" She said.

"Hey Hinoka! Don't worry." Takumi said. "You will find somebody to make you happy as well! I just know it for sure!"

"Y-yes... Haha! I'm not jealous! I'm just happy for you!" Hinata said and she looked at Takumi and smiles proudly.

"Mother would have been so proud of y-you!" Sakura said. Takumi smiled and nodded.

"Thanks guys! This is really nice of you! So am I a prince of Hoshido now?" Hinata said as a joke.

"Yes! From the moment that you're officially married, you will be prince of Hoshido! Ryoma said smiling.

"Wow awesome! It atcually was a joke but, hey! I don't mind being a prince!" Hinata said and he smiled. It really all came true. He's going to marry Takumi. Prince Takumi! "So now you'll have to say Prince Hinata, Oboro!" He said to Oboro.

"Hahahaha! Forget it! And I'm still serving lord Takumi! Not you." She childishly put her tongue out.

"Same old Oboro! Haha." Hinata said to Takumi and Oboro.

"Oh but this isn't all. We're not only celebrating your engagement with speeches!" Sakura said. "Everybody come!"

Upon saying that a huge painted scroll was revealed hanging on the wall. It was Hinata's drawing that he made about his dream of Takumi and him marrying, but much bigger. "This was my idea!" Oboro said proudly.

"Oh Oboro! Did you have to do that?" Hinata said. "I'll pay you back! Promise!"

Everybody laughed.

 _Eventually after winning the war and defeating King Garon together with the cruelty of Nohr, Takumi and Hinata were the first ones in the army to get married. Also, this was the first marriage in Hoshidan history where two people of the same gender got married. It was an inspiration for other people to get married, no matter what gender they were attracted to! Hinata and Takumi were a perfect example of how a same gender love can be as beautiful, or even more beautiful than the marriage of a man and woman._

 _Hinoka, Sakura and Ryoma gathered all their courage after seeing how happily married Hinata and their brother were, to tell the ones they loved about their feelings. It all worked out fine. They all eventually got married and had children._

 _Oboro found out that Takumi wasn't the only attractive guy in Hoshido. She fought bravely at Takumi's side in the war against Nohr and got famous for defeating some of the strongest Nohrian generals, or how she would call it: Nohrian scum! After that she got over Takumi she noticed another handsome man, who she married a while after the war. They got very happy together and lived a peaceful life with her husband and son, and got promoted to the professional stylist of the Hoshidan royal family._

 _Takumi was sad at first when he realized he would never be able to have a child with Hinata, but they were happy enough with each other. After marrying Hinata moved into the palace and he got reconized as an official Hoshidan prince. Which Hinata didn't mind at all. Their wedding was even better than both of them hoped. And best off all was that for one day in their lives, Oboro promised not to say anything sarcastic or mean to Hinata, and she didn't. But of course the day after that it all started again! Oboro was bridesmaid at their wedding and did the styling of Takumi and Hinata. They all looked beautiful that day._

"Hey Hinata?" Takumi asked while he was laying in his bed in the Hoshidan palace, it was late in the evening.

"Yeah? What's it?" Hinata asked and looked up.

"Could we say that this is our happy ever after?" He said smiling.

"Haha, it sure is man! Our own happy ever after!" Hinata said and he layed down half on top of Takumi, and he put his head on Takumi's chest. He heard some weird noises so he looked up: Takumi had fallen asleep. "Just like old times my old pillow! Just like old times..." And he fell asleep as well.


	10. Oboro Chapter 1 I Love You Too

"Oh come on lord Takumi!" Hinat said. "Please, don't do this to us. We're so nervous! Right Oboro?"

"Y-yes." She answered quickly and then looked back at Takumi.

"So, I should confess that I found out recently that I actually am bisexual..." Takumi said. His retainers looked confused at him. "It's that you're sometimes attracted to a guy but also sometimes to a girl..."

"Oh, cool! That means I do have a chance!" Hinata said happily.

"I know that I have to disappoint one of my loyal retainers, because I do have feelings for somebody...! But as you know, I can't date two people!" Takumi said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't even want you to date with Hinata as well while we are also dating. That would be so weird and painful." Oboro said this and looked with an odd face at Hinata, and then looked back at Takumi. "I can imagine that you don't want to disappoint one of us. So I'd understand if you chose to date Hinata. But of course I rather see you at my side. Haha!"

"Hinata?" Takumi then said.

"Yeah? What's it lord Takumi?" He said joyfull.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is... I know that I told you I'm sometimes also into guys, but what happened yesterday..."

"Go on! Go on!" Hinata said.

"Sitting there with Oboro on the town square and watching yesterday evening's sunset made me realize how pretty she is, and how kind. And that I never had feelings for anybody else anymore after I recruited Oboro... I realized that I actually love her..." Takumi blushed while he said that. He tried to dodge Hinata's sad face, because he knew this had broken his heart.

"REALLY?" Oboro said way too happy, with Hinata looking sad at the floor next to her. "I mean... I'm sorry Hinata... That must have been painful to hear!" Oboro said. She petted his back and then looked at Takumi. Who also knew that he just crushed Hinata's biggest dream.

"I-It's all right. I'll get over it... Just... be happy together and that kind of stuff...! I'll leave you two alone for now... See ya later..." He quickly walked out of the room with tears in his ears. Oboro had tried to stop him to pet him some more telling him it was going to be all right, but he walked away too quickly.

"At least it didn't turn out as sad as I expected..." Takumi said looking at the door Hinata just ran through. He turned to Oboro. "This has all happened so fast... Oboro, I really like you!"

"Hmh." Oboro got tears in her eyes. "It's like a dream coming true! I'm glad you told me so!" She pulled Takumi to herself and readied for a big hug, but not a normal one. A hug that came from love. Takumi also came closer and he threw his arms around Oboro and pulled her body against his. Oboro put her head on Takumi's shoulder again.

"I felt so glad this morning as well, when you came in a hurry through that door. I always thought I had a good chance with you, but... when you told me so, it all became clear to me!" Takumi said and he smelled Oboro's blue hair. She was definatly wearing parfume. It was coming from a parfume with quite a sweet scent. Maybe blueberry? Or raspberry? Takumi couldn't tell, but it did smell lovely!

"Hmh." Oboro let Takumi go. "Was it that obvious? That I liked you?" She said.

"Well, everybody was talking about it. I sometimes thought it were rumours, but I heard everyone say it was true, that you had feelings for me." Takumi said.

"Hmh. I did tell everyone except for you, lord Takumi. Haha! But it doesn't matter no more. Because all that matters is that we're together right now, and that we are about to live a great and happy life. I don't doubt that!" Oboro grinned.

"Haha, Oboro. I don't doubt it either. I have faith in that you are the person that is going to make me a proud man! Speaking of that. Do you see yourself having children later?"

"Hmmm... I would like to have a child. Which has your cuteness, my good style, and our combined battle skills! That would be great!"

"It would! Haha! I'm glad you want to have a child as well." They continued talking about things, their love, their future together. They talked until they realized it was time to go downstairs to have dinner. "I totally forgot that we have to tell all the others about our ... love..."

"Oh yes, right. The lord Takumi is about to tell his siblings and friends about how he is going to marry me! It sounds too good to be true!" Oboro said.

"Don't worry Oboro! It is true!" They left Takumi's room and Takumi grabbed Oboro's hand while they walked to the mess hall. Oboro blushed and looked at Takumi. Takumi looked back at Oboro and blushed as well upon seeing her blushing. "Don't blush like that! It makes me blush as well!" They both laughed.

When they arrived at the mess hall they noticed that Hinata had reserved the two seats on the head of the table for Takumi and Oboro. It was good that it was on the head, because it would be easy to do a speech from there. The speach where they would tell everybody about their secret feelings, how they got together.

Takumi and Oboro took a seat. "Heya love birds!" Hinata said and winked at them.

"Hey Hinata, thanks for keeping these seats reserved for us!" Oboro said.

"Hey. So what's for dinner today?" Takumi asked.

"Well Jakob is serving cooked beans and daikon salade." Hinata said. "It smells delicious!"

Oboro and Takumi tried to smell the scent. It tasted good. "We're going to tell everybody." Oboro then said.

"About being a couple?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Why not? We have to tell them at some point anyway!" Takumi answered.

"So these seats on the head of the table are perfect. We can do a speech here and everybody in the mess hall will hear it! Thanks Hinata!" Oboro complimented.

"No problem!"Hinata said proudly. "Ah, there's the food! Play a good knife and fork!"

"Enjoy your meals!" Jakob said. And everybody started eating.

"I'm not very hungry." Hinata then said. "If you'll excuse me, lord Takumi? If I train for a bit now I might get more hungry after it."

"Uhm. As long as you get back before the others finished eating." He answered.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said and Hinata run outside to train. He kept running for a long time, his usual jogging route. Because that course leads to his favorite place in the world. When he arrived he looked at his favorite open field and sighed. He drew his Katana and swung it some times. "Stupid... Hrraa!" He swung it with all his power. "Well at least they are happy now... Hyaaa!" He tried to struck his anger away. "They are happy together... Hrrraaa!" He panted: "Pff... Pfff... Pfft... I wanted to be with lord Takumi...! Hyaaa...!" The striking made Hinata tired. So he went to a big tree with a lot of shadow under it and sat down. "I want Oboro and Takumi to be happy! But... I want to be happy too...!" He took a moment to look at the grassy field. This field was so special to him. "The field where I met Takumi..."

Hinata thought about his memories of this field: Years ago this had been the place where Hinata and Takumi first met. Takumi and Hinata became friends very fast, because of the determination they both had. They were so resolute to fight and become really strong guys one day. "Actually, we did both become strong guys. I shouldn't be jealous of Oboro and her love relation with lord Takumi, I should be happy that we're such good friends! And that I am so close to Takumi! I'm his personal retainer! I don't need a love relation with him! A really close friendship will suffice!"

Now that he had made up his mind he went back to the camp. When he arrived there he saw everybody was still eating. "I'm just in time! Ha-ha!" He walked inside to go back to Oboro and Takumi. "It helped." He sat down on his seat and continued eating again. "I made up my mind."

"Good." Takumi said. Then he signed to Oboro: It's the right time now.

Oboro nodded and they both stood up. Everybody looked at them to see what they were doing.

Then Oboro started: "Hey friends... Me and lord Takumi should tell you all something that has happened...!"

"Yes." Takumi continued. "Todat we both confessed that we had feelings for each other."

"He finally noticed my feelings for him, I had to tell him!" Oboro interrupted and people laughed.

Takumi continued: "We decided that we should be together, since we both love each other, as a couple."

"W-wow!" Sakura said suddenly. "My big brother has a g-girlfriend!"

People started laughing. "It wasn't meant as a joke!" She yelled.

Takumi whispered at Oboro: "This is kind of embarassing..."

Oboro whispered back: "I know... Let's just continue..."

She continued with a raised voice: "So, that's what we wanted to tell you guys!"

"That's s-so cute!" Sakura said. And then she unexpectedly continued: "I'm not kidding guys! Don't laugh about such a serious matter!"

Everybody went quiet. Takumi and Oboro sat down again but everybody kept looking at them.

"Yeah, you're right Sakura! That's so cute!" Hinata stood up and began clapping.

"Yes! I'm glad you're happy!" Sakura stood up as well and began clapping too. It was an insiration, more and more people started taking it serious and stood up to clap.

"Thanks guys!" Oboro said and she and Takumi blushed. Everybody was clapping for them.

Takumi winked at Sakura, and they all finished dinner and went back to their own stuff. Takumi and Oboro went upstairs. "You should move in with me!" Takumi then said. "I mean, that's normal if you're a couple right?"

"Yes! That's totally how I imagined it! Let's go to my room and grab my stuff so I can put it in your- I mean our room." And so they did. They went to Oboro's room, mainly to transfer her wardrobe and sewing stuff for making her own design clothes. When they were finally done Oboro said: "I'm exhausted! Let's change to our pyjama's and then go to sleep!"

"Sure let's do that!" Takumi said. When he came back from changing to his pyjamas, Takumi was wearing a long shirt and shorts. Oboro's pyjamas were a long patterned pair of trousers and a casual wide shirt. "Oh, that's a cute outfit!" Takumi said.

"Thanks Lord Takumi!" Oboro smiled. "To be honest I really think that outfit looks sweet on you!" She blushed.

"Let's go to bed then. Tomorrow will be a brand new day!" Takumi said. He layed down in the bed and Oboro closed the curtains and then layed down as well, next to Takumi. "Good Night Oboro!" He put his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Night Takumi..." Oboro smiled upon seeing it, and then they both fell asleep.


	11. Oboro Chapter 2 Just Like That One Day

The next morning Oboro woke up, she had slept great this night. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw Takumi laying next to her. It was like he was waiting for Oboro to wake up, because he was laying in Oboro's direction with his hand as a pillar for his face and his eyes were looking at her. He said: "Hey there! Good morning my girlfriend!"

Oboro yawned and stretched her arms and legs, and then laughed. "It sounded so odd when you call me girlfriend! I'm totally used to just 'Oboro'!"

Takumi smiled. "You really were tired... we missed breakfast because of you, sleepyhead!"

"Oh no! I never miss breakfast! This is a disaster!" Oboro said, she was really stressed and she started to panic.

When she was about to jump out of bed to get ready and hurry to the mess hall Takumi said: "Don't worry! I went downstairs already and I brought our breakfast to my room. See?" He pointed at two plates standing on a desk in his room. "It's right over there!"

Oboro looked at the desk, where indeed was fresh breakfast on top. It was still warm, because she noticed steam above the two plates, and the scent coming from it was delicious and really promising. "Oh, good heavens. Thank you! I was so afraid that people would think I'm unorganized!"

"Really, don't worry so much. It's going to be all right! Let's just have breakfast now!" Takumi said. Oboro nodded and she went to the desk to grab the two hot plates standing on top of it. Now she could smell the scent even better, it smelled kind of cute! Or maybe it was just the smile on Takumi, her boyfriend's face that she woke up with. They were eating their warm breakfast and they talked a bit: "Stop making me laugh while I try to eat breakfast!" Takumi tried to say while he was grinning with a full mouth. "I'll spit everything out if you continue like this, haha!"

Oboro smiled, they were having so much fun. When Takumi had put the plates back on the desk she looked at him and asked: "Hey boyfiend?"

"Hahah, that sounds so unusual!" Takumi said while he laughed thinking about Oboro calling him boyfriend.

"Are you ticklish?"Oboro said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Nice try, GIRLFRIEND! But my sister Hinoka used to tickle me so much that I got used to it!" Takumi said and he gave a sarcastic look back at Oboro. "How about you Oboro? Are you ticklish?"

"Pffft... No! I'm so over that fase...!" She smiles nervously and tried to look away.

"Well maybe we should test that?" Takumi said with a teasing look on his face. He walked back to the bed and poked Oboro in her side.

"IEEEEKKK! No don't do that! Hahaha!" She yelled.

"Why not? I thought you were through the fase of..." He poked her once more but now in her other side.

"No! Hahaha! No! Please stop that! Haha! I'm not throught that face!" She yelled that hard that the people in the rooms next to them were able to hear her yelling.

"Haha, I knew it!" He started tickling Oboro and poking her more in her side, she laughed really hard and she fell on the bed.

"I surrender! Please stop!" Oboro couldn't stop laughing!

"All right, all right! I'll stop for this time! But it's great to know that you're so ticklish!" Takumi grinned. "I'll remember to use that whenever you tease me again!"

They both laughed and Oboro pulled herself up again. Then they heard knocking on the door. "Oh! Oops! I totally forgot!" Takumi jumped up.

"Heya, Lord Takumi? Ready to go into town together?" Oboro reconized Hinata's voice.

"You're going to go to town with just the two of you? Ok-kay have fun. I should get back on my chores schedule anyway, this gives me the oppurtunity to catch up with it again!" Oboro said.

"Yeah we need to do something together. It's a guys thing!" Hinata said.

"Just... make sure you don't do anything dumb!" Oboro said doubtful to Takumi.

Takumi nodded and then Hinata and Takumi left his room, out to town.

Oboro shrugged and went downstairs to inform Jakob about the chores she still had to do. "Please start with scrubbing the floor in the mess hall. It's a total mess there, as the name suggests." Jakob had said.

It was a disgusting job, scrubbing the floor in the mess hall. Especially around Rinkah's seat. "This girl just doesn't understand how to eat properly with a knife, fork OR spoon. She's such a stubborn girl, especially when you try to explain that her way isn't the right way to handle something! And don't forget about how disgusting it looks when you see her eat! Last time I had dinner next to her I threw all the potatoes up again because of how disgusting her eating manners were!" She noticed that she was talking to herself. Maybe it was better if you call it yelling at herself. She looked around to see if anybody heard her angry yelling. "Nobody is there..." She looked at the other side of the room and said: "And nobody is there either. Phew! I guess nobody heard me talking about how disgusting Rinkah eats! What a relief!"

Then she heard a noise coming from her back. "Yikes!" She whispered. "Is that Rinkah? She'd be so pissed off if she heard my yelling about her!" She quickly turned around. "Phew!" It was only Felicia who tripped and broke some teacups. "Nothing unusual." She finished Rinkah seat, but her soapy water was already black. "Must have been because of cleaning all that overcoocked Felicia-food, that Rinkah just spills on the ground and then she doesn't even think about cleaning it up. She went back to Jakob to see if he still had soapy water, if he didn't... she would have to go to the nearest well to get water out of it. Which would propably take about an hour! She saw Jakob cleaning the dishes. "Jakob?" She quietly said.

"Yes Oboro?"

"Do you still have some fresh water?" She asked him.

"No, you'll need to go to the well and get some new clean water." Jakob grinned while he said that.

"It's like you enjoy it when I have to walk such a long distance!" She was looking angry at Jakob.

"I never said I didn't enjoy..." He turned around and got scared and yelled: "The look on your face could be described as demonic!" She was looking at Jakob with a look that more people have called 'the demonic face' or 'a face that seems to be pure evil'. "Please just go away! Leave to that well already!" He grabbed his sponge and run away.

"Hahaha. I payed that jerk back!" She opened one of the kitchen cabinats, and looked for something to put the water in. She noticed a big bottle standing there were she could put enough water in and left. On her way she saw some crows, but that was the only thing that was at least a little interesting on her journey. The other things she saw was a plain road full of tiny rocks that always made a sound when you walked over it. It wasn't a pleasant noise, so at first when Oboro walked over it it irritated her, but after a while she started to get used to it. She continued walking and finally reached the well. "I guess I have been walking for twenty minutes by now... It's a good excercise though!" She filled the empty bottle with the fresh water and talked to herself again: "Now again walking twenty minutes, but this time it will be even more challenging with a fully filled and really heavy water bottle!" She took off, this time there were no crows anymore: The whole way back to the camp was an exhausting, boring plain road. All the trees seemed if they hadn't had water for a year, all dried up, and to make it even worse they smelled rotten as well.

When she finally reached the camp she yawned. Jakob was standing in the kitchen cleaning the pans. When he noticed her he yelled: "Quickly, go hide! The demon is back!"

It scared Felicia, so she dropped her plate and ran into the hallway. Jakob was laughing, so Oboro walked over to him. "Funny! Just as I expected from you!" Jakob said something back to her, but she ignored him and walked back into the mess hall, where she still had to clean a lot of dirt on the floor. She grabbed her sponge and started scrubbing again, until every spot was perfectly clean.

When she was done she stood up and went outside to throw her water away. Upon doing so, she heard the beutiful voice of her beloved Takumi at her back saying: "Hey Oboro! We're back!"

She turned around, and saw Hinata and Takumi walking towards her. "Oh, hey Takumi! Hey Hinata!. Were you able to do the guys thing?" She asked.

"Sure thing! It was even better than expected! Right lord Takumi?" Hinata said joyful.

"Yes, this was so much better than I expcted, it's beautiful!" Takumi answered. He looked at Hinata and they both smiled.

Oboro looked confused at them and asked: "What is the 'it' you keep talking about?"

"Y-you don't need to know, for now it'll be a secret that only me and lord Takumi know about!" Hinata said with a big smile on his face. "Let's get prepared for dinner tonight, we sure have some things to discuss!"

Takumi nodded and they went upstairs. Oboro kept looking at them until they were fully out of her sight. When they arrived at the stairs Oboro noticed that Takumi turned his head to smile to Oboro. When they were gone she said to herself: "It's totally lord Takumi to look back and smile once again. It's so romantic and cute. Hmmmm..." She closed her eyes and thought about how sweet her boyfriend always acts.

That until she heard a familiar voice say: "Disgusting! Stop daydreaming, you still have a ton of unfinished chores to do!" She opened her eyes and it appeared to be Jakob who had just said those words. Who Else? She thought.

"Why don't you serve the fresh cooked dishes Felicia just made that are meant for dinner tonight?" He continued. Oboro nodded and went to Felicia to grab the plates. The plates were covered with overcooked potatoes and soaked salade, which looked inedible. She thanked Felicia when she gave the plates to Oboro and Oboro started serving a dish at every seat.

When she had put all the dishes on the table, she went upstairs. When she entered the door she noticed that Takumi and Hinata had been waiting for her. Takumi nodded to Hinata when he noticed Oboro walking in the room. "Can you come over here?" Takumi said.

Oboro looked confused, first at Hinata and then at Takumi. But she nodded anyway and came standing on the place Takumi had pointed at and asked: "What has this been all about? I don't get it."

Takumi smiled at her. "Don't worry. It will all make sence very soon!"

Hinata randomly said: "Awww!" But Oboro still had no idea why he would do that right now.

Takumi said: "When we went to town this afternoon, I had a very special intention. But before I explain everything. I want you to have this!" Takumi opened his had and Oboro saw a ring in it! "I wanted to buy you a ring, so I asked my personal retainer Hinata, if he would like to join me. He agreed, so we went to the town market together." There appeared a big smile on Hinata's face. Takumi continued: "They had amazing rings! But it missed something... Just buying you a ring at the town market wouldn't express how much I love you, so Hinata suggested that I'd make a ring myself. So I did that."

Oboro was amazed, she knew what was gonna happen but she was still so exited and nervous! Takumi continued again: "We travelled far and I used the prettiest ore I could find. Then I made it into a proper shape, and put it in a ring. Which is this ring!"

Oboro looked at the ring and thought: This ring is so beautiful! And the thought behind it is even better! It would totally fit with my favorite top!

It was a purple diamond shaped ore in the middle. She held it in the light that came through the window. It shined! It really was a beautiful handcrafted ring. If Takumi would have said that it was professionaly crafted by a smith, Oboro would have believed it!

"Honestly I'm speachless! This is such a pretty ring! Can I try if it fits?" Oboro asked.

"On one condition!" Takumi said and he kneeled. "If you will marry me?" He tried to smile as cute as possible.

"O. MY. GODS! Yes! Of course I will! I love you and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life!"

"This is why I was adored so much! You guys really deserve each other! I'll go for now. So you can be romantic together...""Hinata said and he was about to leave.

But then Oboro said: "Wait Hinata!" Hinata turned around. "Thank you. For everything! I know... that you will find that person that will make you as happy as Takumi will make me! If that is gonna be a boy? Or a girl? I don't mind. I just wish that you find happiness, because, after all, I still feel a little bit guilty about 'stealing' lord Takumi away from you..."

"Thank you too, Oboro. But no need to feel guilt! Really. I'll happily serve lord Takumi for the rest of my life whenever he needs me. And if I could find my perfect partner, that would be awesome! Haha!" He left to his own room. He said to himself: "I'm totally fine with this couple, and I still think this all eventually is gonna be all right!"

Back in the room Oboro and Takumi were still chatting a bit.

"Takumi?" Oboro said.

"Oboro?" Takumi said.

"I love you..."

"I love you too... I do..." He smiled at Oboro, is fiancee!

"Sooo... we're gonna have a wedding! I always dreamed of this, It's gonna be perfect! Hinata will be our witness, since he actually witnessed your proposal. Haha. And I'm gonna make my dress disign all by myself! Don't worry I promise it will be stunning!" Oboro was so exited to marry, she couldn't stop about her ideas for a perfect ceremony.

 _As expected the marriage happened! Oboro disigned her own dress, it turned out as a white with one with a little orange, but she knew what she was doing, so it really was stunning. Oboro gained something she didn't even think of when she dreamed about her future with Takumi, royalty. She was a good princess, and she and Lord Takumi lived a happy life in the Palace of Hoshido after the war had ended. The couple also had a child which they raised in the royal palace, with the aid of the other Royal siblings._

 _Felicia and Jakob got a job in the palace, after all they had discovered about the darkness and cruelty of Nohrian history, they preferred staying in the peaceful capital city of Hoshido. They were able to happily serve the royal family there. Even though that Felicia always stayed a little clumsy here and there and jakob was still being called a real jerk._

 _Hinata fought bravely in the war against Nohr. He was such a popular Samurai that he made it into the history books. Children started to admire him and see him as a true Hoshidan hero! Until this day he hasn't found a partner. Some don't think he'll ever find one, but himself, Takumi and Oboro still have a lot of fate that he will find his special one and start a happy family, maybe even with a child. Even after the war had ended he still servedhis lord Takumi as a royal retianer until this day._

 _Sometimes on evenings like this one, after Oboro and Takumi brought their child to bed, they went to a place that they both call very special._

"Sitting here at the town scare eating caramelized peanuts, and watching the sunset will propably never get boring!" Takumi said while he putted some of his caramelized peanuts in his mouth.

"I know right? It always reminds me of that one special day..." Oboro ate her last peanut and yawned. "I'm tired... May I?"

"Haha, of course you may!" Takumi said. The whole square was orange coloured because of the beautiful sunset.

"Hmm... Just like that one special day..." Oboro said and she layed her head on Takumi's shoulder.


End file.
